


Partner-In-Training

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015
Genre: F/F, sugary sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strongarm has her first mission as a newly-appointed scout lined up- but it's more important to her than Arcee realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner-In-Training

**Author's Note:**

> The show isn't out til next year but I'm already shipping these two. *w*

Strongarm crouched, pivoting her fist before her arm shot out, quick and powerful, striking the target dummy on one of the labeled weak points. With a loud  _crack_ , the seams on the dummy's head split as it dented in completely. 

"Impressive."

Strongarm straightened in surprise, whirling and lunging for the tiny bot that had snuck up behind her. "Arcee! Arcee, didja hear the good news?"

Arcee vented harshly, wiggling in the tight hug uncomfortably. "Ow! Yes, I did, that's why I'm here."

Strongarm murmured apologetically, curling the flat of one forearm under Arcee's aft and settling her to sit in the crook of her elbow. Her grin grew when she felt a slender arm curl around her neck. "My first assignment as a scout is off-planet!  _Earth_ , 'Cee! I get to see all your stories for myself!  _I can't wait!_ "

Arcee huffed in amusement, resting her head against a shoulder tyre. "And you'll come back with stories of your own. I'm interested to see what you think of the planet."

"And I'm assigned to  _Bumblebee's_ unit!" Strongarm added in a loud whisper, her optics flaring brilliantly. "I can't believe my luck! I'm gonna be trained by the best of the best."

"He is," Arcee nodded, smiling as she ran a hand over the broad chassis. "You're already an amazing soldier, Strongarm. After your training with Bumblebee, I wonder if I'll be able to keep up with you at all."

"Pfft. You give me too much credit." Strongarm rolled her optics, then perked again. "I hope we'll get to meet humans," she continued excitedly. "And I wanna meet  _your_ human. I have so much I wanna ask him."

"Jack?" Arcee arched a brow ridge up at her lover. "I doubt you'll be able to, but I have to ask- what are you wanting to know from _him?_ "

Strongarm sighed happily, craning her neck to nuzzle an audial. "He's your partner," Strongarm said in a reverent tone. "He's worked with you, shared part of his life with you. I wanna do that too, so I have a _lot_ to ask him."

Arcee shifted, expression drawn into an anxious frown. "I- Jack is- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Strongarm pulled back just enough to smile down at the smaller bot. "I know it made you angry before, but I  _was_ serious and I'm  _not_ gonna give up. I wanna to earn the privilege of being your partner, 'Cee. I- I wanna be with you, in every way I can."

Arcee released a shaky vent, glancing away briefly before her arm tightened around Strongarm's neck, tugging her down for a quick, passionate kiss. "You don't have to  _earn_ that," she mumbled against Strongarm's mouth. "I'm just- not ready yet. That doesn't mean I don't want you."

"I know, but I'm not going to do nothing while I wait," Strongarm whispered, peppering Arcee's face with fleeting kisses. "I'm going to work hard to be the best partner I can be. For you. For us. That's what I meant."

"Oh." Arcee ducked her head, nestling her cheek against Strongarm's chassis. "I will too," she said hesitantly. "I've... still got a lot to work on, but I'll get through it. For you." Her engine revved happily, sending gentle vibrations through them both. "For  _us_."


End file.
